


your friends might think I'm crazy cause they can only see

by commodorenewt



Series: distance makes the heart grow fonder [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorenewt/pseuds/commodorenewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma looked at up from her glass, sighing. “Two years. Two years and I know Henry still hasn’t moved past Pan.” Emma told her. She looked back at the glass; she started stirring the liquid inside by turning the glass in her hand slighty. “Two years and I know that that little demon still has a hold on Henry’s heart.” Regina didn’t quite follow. “I know it’s a pure coincidence but I honestly wouldn’t put it past Pan to put a double of his to torment Henry here in our world.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wouldn’t have been made if it weren’t for panrys-pantry and stonewallaby. :) Haha. And of course my undying need to at least write one happy ending for Panry. Anyway, the first three stories of this series is here. I was planning on to posting this when I finish the whole story buuuuut I couldn’t wait. I haven’t figured out how many parts this will be… but I feel like it wouldn’t be more than 5 parts.:)
> 
> I hope you guys like it.:)
> 
> Before I forget, Henry’s age is 17 here while Peter’s is either 17-18. But I think I’ll put it around 18. Henry sometimes still suffer from the side-effects of the Sleeping Curse. I wasn’t supposed to put this here cause I wanted it to be surprise but since I already put it in the tags… Bran’s about the same age of Henry, so he’s also 17 while Jojen is already around 18-19. :)
> 
> I haven’t read the A Song of Ice and Fire books completely soooo, I decided to base it on the Series.
> 
> The title of comes from The Cab’s song: Endlessly. :)

Emma followed Henry through the threshold of Regina’s house. She was followed closely by Killian and Neal who both insisted on joining them on their trip. Henry could swear that his eyes almost rolled out of their sockets during the trip because the three adults with him were incapable of getting along in such a tiny space. Killian and Neal were still arguing about the wrong turn Neal made upon going home to Storybrooke. Couldn’t they just give it a rest? Regina was waiting for them in the foyer and upon seeing Henry; she plastered a huge smile on her face and greeted with a kiss on the cheek and a very tight hug that made him feel like his mom was trying to squeeze the air of out his lungs. This weekend was the start of the series of weekends of campus tours of the Universities that Henry was thinking of applying for. Initially, he would rather attend the local college rather than go attend a school out of town but all the adults in his life insisted that he’s able to expand his horizons, so he should. Henry had a feeling that it wasn’t about expanding his horizons they wanted, but rather to forget the boy he left in Neverland completely and move on (as if he could really do that). Henry’s moved on, he may not have a beau at the moment but still, he’s over Peter Pan (or so he thinks he was). Henry hugged back and yawned, feeling tired from the trip and the bickering of his father and her mother’s boyfriend. “You can rest before dinner.” Regina told him, kissing his forehead before letting go completely. Henry grinned, Regina gave him a look. “I mean rest and not playing a video game in your room, got it Mister?” Regina told him.

Henry feigned disappointment before nodding and climbing up the stairs to go up to his room. His room was now clean unlike the state he left it in. The books that were on the desk and on the floor were now in the bookshelf, the used clothes were now clean and folded and/or hanged inside his closet. The campus tour of Dartmouth gave a good opportunity to explore his dream school and it also gave the perfect opportunity for Regina to clean his room. It was spotless and Henry almost felt sorry that in a span of a few days, it’d be back into an even bigger mess. His gaming gears were neatly put away in the closet too. That was inconvenient. He didn’t want to set it up so he could sneak in a game before dinner. He looked at the computer on the table and shrugged, deciding that he’ll just transfer the images from his camera. He sighed and dumped his bag next to his study desk, turning on his computer. She didn’t say he couldn’t get on the computer. The screen lit up, the speakers loud and would be clearly heard downstairs or it would have if he didn’t immediately turned it down. Once it finished starting up, Henry grabbed his camera from his bag and connected it to the computer where it immediately loaded the pictures he took in Dartmouth.

Dartmouth was the first University he visited with Emma. She didn’t join him the whole tour though. It was due to Killian and Neal and their inability to actually get over themselves. They used to get along, what the hell happened? It might be because of Emma but then again, Emma chose and they should be over it now. They were already  _adults_. Henry often ignored them because it got boring the minute after they started two years ago. He loved his father and Henry’s learned to get along with Killian, he was actually decent and he keeps each those relationships of his as two separate entities to prevent him getting in the middle of whatever they had going on.

Henry didn’t tour alone; he toured Dartmouth along with the other potential students there for the weekend. Dartmouth was a great school. Dartmouth was also his first choice. Harvard was nearer but it would take a miracle for him to actually get in, not that he was a sure in Dartmouth but still, he had a feeling he had a higher chance of getting in to Dartmouth than Harvard. The campus was amazing and everyone in it was amazing too. It was everything he imagined. He scanned through the images and his eyes fell on a picture of him with two new strangers he met during the tour. He clicked the start of the images and as he scanned through it, all he could think about is how everything… how he felt and how he thought was bullshit. It was all bullshit. 2 years, it’s already been 2 years. Jojen wasn’t even Peter. He just looked like him. It was irritating how he could still remember the tone of Peter’s voice, the way his skin feels or how his eyebrows would just move when he talks. Henry wanted to strangle himself. It was pathetic. _Pathetic._

But he couldn’t help but touch the image of the almost lookalike of Peter Pan. They looked alike but they were also very different. Jojen didn’t have the mischievous glint in his eyes like Peter did, his eyebrows weren’t perfect like Peter’s, they looked alike but they were still different, so very, very different. Henry cursed under his breath realising that he could still perfectly remember Peter’s face. He didn’t even have a photograph of him to remember him by. The Disney Version of Peter Pan although attractive didn’t hold to the real Peter Pan. He could feel the exhaustion sink in as he continued to study the image dominating his screen. The boy with them was Jojen’s boyfriend, Bran. He was the same age as Henry and he was applying for Dartmouth too. He yawned and he could hear yelling downstairs. The bickering of his father and Killian seemed to have escalated into a full blown fight and really, what were they? 5? He closed the window and transferred all the pictures to his computer and put his camera back in its case. He took a last good look at the image again and at first glance, Jojen did resemble Peter. Maybe that’s why Emma, Neal and Killian freaked out when they found him having dinner with him.

The first time he saw Jojen, his heart launched itself in his throat and he just gawked at the blonde boy. He was pushing a Bran’s wheelchair towards the main building. He regained his composure when he realised it wasn’t  _him_. It couldn’t be  _him._  There’s no chance of it being  _him_  because Peter Pan was still in Neverland. He would have made his presence known to all if he were in Storybrooke. He’d tell Henry, wouldn’t he? Bran Stark then said something to Jojen Reed and they both looked up at him. Henry was like a deer caught in a car’s headlights and he blushed from being caught. The couple approached him, introducing themselves. What was curious was that they already knew who he was.

+

Jojen, Bran and Henry went to a coffee shop within campus. Jojen was already a student at Dartmouth, studying Psychology and Linguistics. He was trying to sell the University to Bran. He said that Bran didn’t need much convincing. “We’re also from Storybrooke.” Bran explained once they all had their drinks in hand and they were at a table in the corner of the establishment.

 “What? Where?” Henry asked, his eyebrows furrowing because he would remember meeting a gay couple in Storybrooke because the streets of Storybrooke weren’t exactly flooding of them.

“A hidden part of it. Well, not entirely hidden part but it’s a part of town you rarely visit.” Jojen explained. “Just a few of us are here anyway.”

“I’m sorry but which story are you from?” Henry asked, because he couldn’t remember reading a story that had character names like Bran and Jojen in the storybook he had hidden in his room. “I can’t remember any story that has a Jojen or a Bran in them.” He wasn’t trying to be rude, he was really curious because he practically has the whole storybook memorised from cover to cover.

“We don’t come from a fairy tale story like your family and friends do, Henry.” Jojen told him, he shared a look with Bran before continuing. “We come from a Book, just like Dr. Whale does. Do you know George R.R. Martin’s A Song of Ice and Fire series?” Jojen asked.

“Every Fantasy loving person does.” Henry said, and then everything clicked. Bran and Jojen, of course, of course they were affected by the curse. “You’re Bran Stark, and you’re Jojen Reed.” That didn’t really explain a lot but at least he wasn’t at a disadvantage anymore. “How are you here?” Henry asked. He knew that every character who steps outside the border of Storybrooke will still lose their memory.

"I’m assuming you’re asking about our presence outside our little town." Jojen said. Both boys smiled pleasantly at him. “Well, We have our own version of Rumplestiltskin. He’s a bit more pleasant though than your grandfather.” Jojen explained. "No offence, but he’s a bit more expensive than the Dark One."

They spent hours talking. Jojen gave them his own personal tour of the campus because Bran doesn’t want to join the group. Jojen’s tour was far more entertaining than the campus tour group would have been. Henry enjoyed it. Or maybe it was because of Bran’s amusement with his boyfriend’s antics was infectious. It was a bit heart-warming to watch them and a bit heart-wrenching too. Jojen and Bran would always share a glance and smile at each other when they thought no one was looking and Henry could tell how inlove they were with each other. Jojen might have looked like Peter, but he showed his love a lot more differently than Peter did. Peter was sweet in his own way. “Do you have a direwolf here?” Henry asked. He wanted to ask if any of his brothers and/or sisters ever made it here or if they were together now or scattered like they were in their world.

"Yes." Bran said happily. "We tried to pass it off as a cross breeding of different kinds of dogs." He explained, reaching in his pocket to retrieve his phone. The screensaver was of him, Sansa, Arya, Rickon and Jon in modern day clothes. Bran might have caught him staring and he smiled. “Jojen took that photo.”

Henry hesitated. “So they’re all well?” Henry asked. Bran smiled and nodded. “How far along was the story when the curse happened?”

“Robb and My father were already dead then.” Bran answered, looking sadly at the wallpaper. “My mother… she’s back there.” Bran averted his gaze from the phone towards Jojen. “We tried to bring her here but she’s too blinded by her rage against the people who betrayed our family.”

“I’m sorry.” Henry said, he went behind Bran and began pushing the wheelchair where Jojen was. He didn’t know what to say to make it slightly better because he didn’t know Bran’s pain. “So… how did you and Jojen meet?”

“Here or in our world?” Bran asked. Henry told him both. “In our world, the first time I saw him was in the woods. I didn’t know his name then.  He just appeared in my dreams and I know how cheesy that sounds but he was literally in my dreams.” Bran said, Henry could tell there was a smile on his face even without seeing it. “He already knew my name.” Bran sounded so fond of the memory. They almost had the same start of their story with their significant other but it was different with Henry since they didn’t meet in a dream, they met in a land where dreams came true. “Here in this world, his sister, Meera was classmates with my sister Sansa. They had to work on a project, she brought him to our house.” He was grinning now. “I was outside, it was after my supposed accident and I was angry.”

"Are you telling him how we met, love?" Jojen asked, hearing the last bit of their conversation. “His direwolf almost attacked me. But my abilities helped me channel her and save my life.” Jojen said, reaching down to hold Bran’s hand in his. “I always had mixed feelings about that meeting.” Jojen told them. “But I was sure… I was sure that the minute I laid my eyes on Bran here, I knew… he was my soul mate or what you and your family call, my true love.” Bran was blushing and Henry had to say that it was really adorable. Jojen leaned down and kissed the tip of Bran’s nose and smiled at him. Bran was smiling shyly at him and they were in this little bubble of theirs that Henry was almost sorry to burst. “He still feels shy when I tell people about that part.” Jojen said, turning to look at Henry.

“Osha remembers that meeting far better than I do.” Bran said, there was still a faint blush on his cheeks.

“She hates me.” Jojen told Henry. Bran opens his mouth to protest but Jojen gives him a look; Bran only gave him a look back. “Alright, she doesn’t hate me, she only dislikes it when I talk to Bran. She disapproves of me for her Little Lord.” Bran rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “What about you and Peter Pan? How did you two meet?” Jojen asked, looking at Henry. He was smiling and he looked so curious. “I mean, you were with him, weren’t you?” Jojen asked. Henry didn’t know what his face looked like but he figured it didn’t show the panic or the sadness he felt inside his heart at the moment because Jojen kept asksing questions about his lost love. He didn’t see Bran looking at him though. “Or well, that’s what Bran and I saw you and him in our vision. You saved Magic, together.” Jojen pressed. “Did something happen?” Jojen asked again.

Henry bit his lip and realised that the older boy won’t stop until he got answers. “No, it’s just that… he stayed there… and I left Neverland.” Henry shrugged. Bran looked at Henry closely, it seemed that the boy hadn’t dealt with his feelings properly. Just kept it buried until he could no longer see it. Somehow, it was unearthed and staring at him head on. He couldn’t deal with it. “I met him… it’s kind of a long story.” Henry told them. It wasn’t that long, he just didn’t want to share it… Not yet anyway, Bran kind of got it. He couldn’t say the same about his boyfriend though. He’ll keep pressing til he gets an answer and maybe he’s realised that Henry hasn’t gotten over the fact that he and Peter got separated. He just wanted to do what’s best or what he thought was best anyway. “I was kidnapped by a couple and they brought me to Neverland, they wanted to destroy magic. We were met by the Lost Boys and he ‘saved’ me.” Henry wasn’t pleased with the memory; in fact, it was the memory he had of Peter. “It wasn’t a good memory of Peter Pan, to be honest.” Henry’s nose scrunched up.

Jojen nodded in understanding. “Let’s go and eat.” Jojen told them, cutting the atmosphere of the awkwardness that seemed to have fallen around them. It was easy to fall back into the easy and fun conversation they had before they talked about Peter. “There’s this nice restaurant near campus that I’m sure both of you will love.” Jojen said confidently.

“Did you see it or do you just know?” Henry asked.

Jojen chuckled, rolling his eyes. “I think I like you already.” Jojen smirked. “I don’t control the visions, you know. They come and go as they please.”

They walked in comfortable silence. Bran could see that Henry will become one of their bestest friends. “Can you still warg here?”

+

Henry sighed and watched as the screen turned black. He could feel his eyelids becoming heavy and it was already difficult to keep his eyes open. He stood up, removing his beanie and his jacket and throwing it on the floor before he crashed on his bed. It was soft, and he missed it. The hotel they stayed in had soft beds too but still, his bed had different softness to it. He had his eyes closed, almost drifting to sleep. He was almost asleep when he felt something shake in his bed and he groaned realising that someone was texting him. He yawned, pawing at his pockets, looking for which one he slipped it into earlier. When he finally found It discarded near the foot of his bed. He didn’t remember how it got there. His drowsiness was gone and his mind was awake but he knew his body was exhausted. He changed the profile settings before he opened the message.

_Hey Henry, This is Bran. I was wondering if you’d fancy a cuppa tomorrow after school. On me.:) –Brandon Stark_

_On me, I mean, my treat! –Brandon Stark_

Jojen was the one who put in their names in Henry’s phone. Much to Bran’s dismay, Jojen put Bran’s number under Brandon. He didn’t like being called Brandon, it made him feel old. He reread the message a few more times, mulling over an answer. He tapped the white bubble and began typing out a response. He was sure that Emma and Regina would approve of him making friends. He just wasn’t sure they’d approve of Jojen resembling Peter Pan. He was drawn to them, not only to Jojen but to Bran too. There was something curious about them.

_Hey. Love to. Where though?:) –Henry Mills_

Henry moved to lie on his back and his phone resting on his chest. Seeing Jojen, Bran, and Bran and Jojen together made the feelings that Henry buried deep inside his heart for the past two years jump out of its hiding place. It was unnerving. Seeing them together made Henry wonder if he and Peter would have been happy if they didn’t choose the choices they did. He wondered if they would have been happy together or if their relationship would have crashed and burned, he wondered if they’d be as inlove as Bran and Jojen were if they were given a chance. He wondered if Peter was given a free pass, would he choose Henry. Henry turned to his side, placing his phone on the side table. Seeing Jojen only made him realize how much he missed Peter Pan and how irreplaceable the immortal teenager was in his heart. Peter Pan was one of a kind. He was after all Henry’s True Love. The screen of his phone lit up again.

_If you want… we can meet at that diner at your side of town? But I don’t think they sell tea there. –Brandon Stark_

_I’m not sure if they do. But you can try the milkshake there or the hot cocoa.:) –Henry Mills_

_Sounds like plan. See you tomorrow!!!:) –Brandon Stark_

Henry smiled and placed the gadget back on his side table. He lied down on his back and stared at the ceiling. He wondered what Peter was doing, what Peter has been doing the past two years. He closed his eyes and tried to get the rest his mother allowed him to have before they ate. He could swear that he heard a lullaby playing in the distance but even after years of trying to ignore it, his whole being listened to it and clung to it like a life line. He missed Peter. He thought he’d done a great job at locking the chain of that door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sort of a filler. Haha. I just noticed that most of my Chapter Twos are fillers. Haha. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Peter’s in this chapter :)

Regina couldn’t resist letting out of breath of relief when she slammed the door shut behind Killian and Neal’s retreating backs. They were being a pain in the ass. They were acting like a couple of toddlers in the playground fighting over a toy, fighting over who saw it first. Honestly, they could act so immature. Henry acted more mature that they both do and he actually lost someone in his life, someone who chose something over him. Henry took it as an adult when Pan chose to keep his powers than to be with him. But then again, it was Pan’s life on the line. Regina didn’t approve of Pan for their son but Pan was Henry’s love and she wouldn’t wish him to lose that person like she did with Daniel. Neverland changed them all, Henry the most. He wasn’t as cheery or as enthusiastic as he used to be with anything, especially magic. He was like a sullen Rumplestiltskin who says that _‘Magic always comes with a price’_ when Regina or anyone who had magical abilities to try and do magic around him. It seemed like he hated magic for some time, thank goodness that it was only just a phase.

Henry was angry then. She understood that. He lost someone but hating everyone didn’t turn out so great for her and she didn’t want her son to have the same fate as her. She terrorised everyone who tried to help her. It got to a point where everything was almost too late. She was happy for the second chance, even though there were still people who saw her as the evil queen but at least people who mattered didn’t see her only as the evil queen. “He made friends.” Someone said, breaking Regina out of her musings. Regina turned around to face Emma, who was looking at the contents of her wineglass. She didn’t seem happy that Henry made friends though. “He met Bran Stark and Jojen Reed at Dartmouth.” Emma told her. She looked up from her glass and regarded Regina for a moment. “They immediately hit it off, it’s like they were friends for years.” Emma told her.

Regina’s eyebrow arched and Emma shrugged. “Aren’t we supposed to be glad that he made a friend? Or friends?”

“Do you even know who Bran Stark and Jojen Reed are?” Emma asked her. Regina looked at her; Emma could only guess the words unspoken by it. “Game of Thrones? A Song of Ice and Fire World? One of the greatest Fantasy Series since Lord of the Rings?” Emma sprouted on. Regina wasn’t familiar with any of the things that Emma said. “They came from a world, a world in the Enchanted Forest.”

“You’re kidding.” Regina frowned at her. “You said Dartmouth.” Regina’s eyebrows furrowed. “How is that even possible? I thought anyone who crosses the border will forget who they are? Well, except you and Henry of course and apparently Neal too.” Regina walked over to her, waiting for an answer. It wasn’t much a problem, Emma didn’t have a problem with that detail, Regina could tell that something else was bothering her. “What else are you not telling me? You’re not upset that our son made a friend… you’re upset because?”

Emma looked at up from her glass, sighing. “Two years. Two years and I know Henry still hasn’t moved past Pan.” Emma told her. She looked back at the glass; she started stirring the liquid inside by turning the glass in her hand slighty. “Two years and I know that that little demon still has a hold on Henry’s heart.” Regina didn’t quite follow. “I know it’s a pure coincidence but I honestly wouldn’t put it past Pan to put a double of his to torment Henry here in our world.” Well, not honestly. From what they saw in the island, if it were them, then Pan would do it just for the hell of it. But Henry? Pan wouldn’t torment Henry, not like that.

“I’m sorry but I wasn’t exactly there to follow your line of though.” Regina told her.

Emma sighed again. “Jojen Reed.”

“What about him?” Regina asked.

“Jojen Reed looks like the long lost brother of Peter Pan.” Emma told her.

+

Peter was inside his treehouse, looking at the first sword that Henry created when he was at the island. Unlike the other weapons on the island, it wasn’t covered in dreamshade. It was deadly on its own, with the blade always sharp and ready to kill. Henry gave it to Peter the night before he and his family left Neverland. Henry also kissed Peter then too. He could remember the tentative press of the younger boy’s lips on his. He was caught off guard, barely managing to respond before he was pulled off by Neal. Henry was blushing then. It wasn’t the first time they kissed but it was the first time that the younger boy initiated it and they got caught by an adult. He couldn’t help the fond smile forming on his lips.

The sword was light, almost in his hands. Peter stared at the sword far more times than he was willing to admit to anyone. Felix often asked him why he couldn’t just visit Henry in his dreams, it would be easy for Peter to do so… But Felix didn’t understand that if he did, it’ll be even more difficult for them because Henry couldn’t stay asleep forever and none of it will be real, it’ll all be a dream. He heard the door open and he didn’t have to look around to know that his best friend was rolling his eyes at him. “I know what you’re going to say.” Peter said, scowling at the weapon before returning it back to its sheath. “And for the last time, I’m not going to do it.” Peter snapped, not waiting for Felix to open his mouth to say the words he’s been tired of hearing for the past 2 years. He did it once and he was certain that Henry doesn’t even remember it or else he’d have been back in there in his dreams. “What is it?” Peter asked when Felix didn’t respond.

"You’re being a mopey idiot." Felix said, if it weren’t Felix and it was another one of the boys, Peter would have shown what that statement will cost him but the thing is, it’s Felix. He’s learned over the years to just ignore most of whatever comes out of Felix’s mouth rather than tell him off and threaten him to never say those things again. Who was he to boss them around anyway? The good thing about being a lost boy was that they didn’t need to listen to anyone, (except Peter, of course) and Peter doubted that Felix knew exactly what was going through Peter’s head (except he did). "Isn’t it time for you to serenade Henry again?" Felix asked, leaning against the wall of the humble house.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about." Peter told him. There were two enchanted pipes on the table. One was for luring children to Neverland and one was for Henry. The one for Henry was enchanted to be able to travel across different worlds to reach the said boy’s ears. He played it often, and when he felt like he needed to. "Besides if I were to serenade Henry, I don’t need you reminding me when to do it." Peter said, pushing himself to stand up. Felix had this infuriating smirk on his face, the one he often wore when Henry was still in Neverland. It made Peter antsy, to be honest. Felix had no business being here, not now anyway. "What are you doing here?"

Felix shrugged and looked at the club in his hand. “There’s not much to do around the island, you know that.” Felix told him. “Do you think if we find it, we’ll be able to go to another world?” Felix asked.

Peter looked back at him, regarding the thin boy for a moment before grabbing Henry-enchanted pipe. “I suppose it’s possible.” Peter said. “Only one way to find out.” Peter shrugged. “You know where to find me.” And Peter disappeared before Felix could respond. He rolled his eyes and strolled out of the house to continue looking for what they need.

Peter stayed on top of the tallest tree in Neverland, where he usually was when he played the pipe. He could hear everything going on in the island. Some of the boys were taking a break from looking, Felix telling the others to keep looking and Simon, Devin and Brian betting against one another again. Peter lifted the pipe to his lips and began playing. He closed his eyes and let the little memories that he and Henry had together in the island fill his mind. 

They weren’t many but it was enough to remind Peter that this wild goose chase will be all worth it just to have a chance to be with Henry again. He did realise how off-character it was but… as the clichéd characters say, people do crazy things for love. It was ridiculous and stupid, Peter knew that but he couldn’t help but  _try._ Because it was better than doing nothing at all, it was more cowardly and unPeter Pan like if he just sat and let fate take his true love away. Henry is Peter’s true love and he was truly sure about it, more sure than Henry was the saviour of Magic. When his lips touched Henry’s that first time, he knew that he could give everything up for this boy. It scared the hell out of him. He was… being one of those stupid Princes and Princesses in the enchanted forest. Pathetic, really. When Henry left, he was disappointed and hurt and a little more lost than he originally was but there was a part of him that was happy. He was happy that Henry didn’t ask him to choose because Peter knew it will be him (the sad part was that he didn’t have to think about it) and Peter didn’t know if he could give it up and not be mad at Henry for making him choose. He didn’t want to resent Henry.

The power he had… He didn’t want to give it up. He longed to be with the boy but he couldn’t. Peter wasn’t a power hungry demon but he liked having powers. He liked being able to make people quake with only a mention of his name. He liked his powers. Henry can’t change that about him. The idea of being an attempt to be reformed irked Peter as well. Henry was good, he had a true heart while Peter… Well, he had almost a millennium of cruelty and tricks to make up for. Hook said he wasn’t prepared to be happy but that wasn’t it. He wasm’t ready to give up being the most powerful being yet.

He stopped his playing, opening his eyes to look up at sky. Henry was so fond of the stars or well, the night sky. “The second star to the right.” Peter wondered if he still looked at them or if the muse left him when he left Neverland. Peter often wondered if Henry still listened to his music or if he was playing for deaf ears. He pulled his leg to his chest and placed his arm over it, looking over the island. He could feel a steady heart beating in his chest, and it was because of Henry.

+

"When you say long lost brother…" Regina’s eyebrow arched because she was sure that Peter Pan didn’t have a brother or she hoped that he didn’t. If he did, then she hoped that he wasn’t as an evil little shit as Pan was.

"I only mean he looks like Pan." Emma clarified. As far as Emma knew, Peter Pan was the spawn of the devil. Jojen Reed seemed like a top lad. But the fact still remained that he looked like Peter Pan. "He seems like a good kid but having someone who looks like Pan might not be too good for our son, not when he’s supposed to get out of this town and start a semi-normal life.”

"What do you suggest we do?" Regina asked her. "It’s not like he’s in 1st grade that we can tell him who he can and can’t befriend. As you have often pointed out, Swan, our son is all grown up."

"I’m not saying he shouldn’t be friends with him.” Emma shrugged. “But I’m worried, what if Henry goes back to the way he was when we came back?” Emma asked worriedly. “He’s been doing so well.”

Regina looked back at her and nodded. “I know you’re worried but he’s our son. He can handle someone looking like Pan.” Regina told her, sounding soothing. Emma was a bit surprised but Regina seemed sincere in her attempt in making Emma feel better and she nodded.

+

“So how was the campus tour?” Regina asked when they were all gathered around the dining table. Henry was leaning on the table while picking on his food. He had the strangest dream. Peter was there but it was impossible, wasn’t it? Henry opened his mouth to respond but closed it when his mind drifted back to the immortal teenager residing in Neverland instead of an answer for his mother. He could hear music suddenly and he cursed Peter for choosing now to play his stupid pipe. He forgot where he is, concentrating on blocking out the music from his head. “Henry?” He heard a distant voice call. “Henry!” Henry jumped and found both of his moms looking at him worriedly. He cleared his throat and it seemed to bring them out of their looks of worry too. “Are you okay?”

Henry nodded. “Sorry, spaced out.” Henry told them, he aligned his utensils on the plate. “I’m fine.” Henry answered.

"Well, I’m glad to hear that." Regina said slowly, putting her spoon down. "But that’s not what I asked." She shot a look at Emma before lacing her fingers together. "I was asking about the campus tour."

"Oh right." Henry snapped his fingers and rubbed the back of his neck. "It was fine, fun. I made new friends. Jojen and Bran. Jojen is already a student there, Bran’s in the same year as me and of course you already know that they’re from here." Henry smirked, rolling his eyes fondly at his mother. Emma and Regina shared amused looks before looking at Henry. "I don’t know why you still ask me when Mom already tells you what happened."

"Of course your mom can only see so much." Regina said, picking up her fork. "So, what happened?"

"They asked me to join them, Bran did and Jojen went along with it." Henry started, recalling everything that happened.  "We talked about their life here and in the Enchanted Forest. They have their direwolves here too!" Henry said, grinning. "Jojen drove them both out there and Bran’s been Jojen’s audience for almost the whole tour."

"They seem pretty close when we saw them." Emma pipped in the conversation.

"Jojen and Bran are together, I mean they’re dating." Henry told them, like it was a normal thing because it was. They didn’t have them much of a problem when they found out that Henry was gay; they did have a problem with the guy he liked. “They’ve been together for 3 years and they’re pretty much like Snow and Charming, true love or soulmates.” Henry said, continuing his meal. There was a painful tug on his heart when he said it. He ignored as he always had. “Anyway, Bran’s asking me if I could meet him at Granny’s tomorrow. Told him I’d go, I mean if that’s cool with you guys.”

“Tell us, will this Jojen Reed be joining you tomorrow?” Regina asked.

Henry looked at Emma and then at Regina and sighed. He grabbed his napkin and wiped his mouth before answering the question. “I know you guys are worried about me because Jojen Reed looks like Pan but I’m fine. He’s nothing like him.” Henry said, looking at them. “I didn’t even remember who he looked like until about an hour together.” He lied, and he knew that Regina and Emma didn’t believe him for even a second but commendable effort. “But no, he won’t be joining us. I told you, he’s already a student there.”

Regina looked at Henry before nodding. The rest of the dinner was peaceful and quite fun. Emma and Regina began talking about a plan if Henry did decide to go to Dartmouth. Regina wasn’t completely sold on the idea because Regina didn’t want to be 5 hours away from Henry while Emma… Well, she wanted a good future for Henry in fairy tale land and in the real world.

+

Henry entered Granny’s dinner and the usual patrons greeted him with a smile. Ruby and Granny waived at him as he walked over to his usual booth. He slipped in and he immediately buried his head in his arms. He couldn’t sleep last night, every time he did, he fell in the burning room. The only thing consolation he had was he didn’t get burned while inside it. “Rough night, bud?” He heard Ruby ask. “The usual?” Henry managed to give her a thumbs up before he tried to go back to sleep. The nightmare didn’t come as often as they did before Neverland, they still came though. It usually happened when Henry’s defences were down like last night. A few minutes later, Ruby was shaking him awake, placing the plate in front of him. “Want a coffee to go with that?” Ruby asked.

Henry yawned and shook his head.  “I’m fine, thanks.” He waved her off, grabbing his phone from his pocket and placing it next to the plate. There was an unread message from Bran.

_Sorry! I’ll be a… few minutes late! –Brandon Stark_

He looked at his plate and began picking at his fries. “You’ve been staring at your plate for almost half an hour.” Ruby said, sitting in front of him. “You okay?” The phone’s screen lit up with a message.

_Sorry! Be there in 10 minutes. –Brandon Stark_

_No worries. Take your time.:) –Henry Mills_

“Yeah, I’m just waiting for someone.” Henry told her.

“A date?” Ruby grinned at him. Why is everyone so interested in his love life these days? They didn’t seem to take interest in it before.

Henry’s eyes widened and shook his head. “What? No!” He answered. “Just a friend.”

“And where did you meet this friend?” Ruby asked. Henry could see the list forming in her mind, trying to list all of the teenage male characters in the fairy tales, trying to think of who Henry was meeting. It wasn’t a long list. “He’s from Storybrooke, right?”

“Yes, but I don’t think you know him, not personally anyway.” Henry answered; Ruby gave him a look but nodded her head. “Really, I’m fine.” Ruby smiled and ruffled his hair before going to other tables to entertain their other customers. Henry faintly heard the bell chiming as another customer entered the diner. His phone rang quietly, an incoming call from an unknown number. His brows furrowed, picking up his phone and answering it. “Hello?” He said when the person on the other line didn’t talk.

“Ah.” He heard someone say. “I’m guessing you’re Henry?” The same voice, a girl apparently, asked. She suddenly slipped inside his booth, grabbing the menu from his grasp. “It’s my first time here, what do you recommend?” The girl asked. She had long brown hair, she wasn’t a girl boys would normally find attractive but she was attractive. She had a unique set of features. She looked like she was the type of girl that adventurous lads would have a lot of fun with outdoors doing outdoorsy stuff like trekking, mountain climbing and such. “Are you suddenly a mute or something?” The girl asked, snapping her fingers in front of Henry’s eyes. He didn’t realise he was spacing out again. “Well?” Henry’s brows furrowed trying to think of something to recommend. He was about to say the Lasagne was a must try but she began tapping her fingers on the table. The girl was impatient, obviously. Henry just continued to stare at her, not being able to stop because he didn’t exactly know her to act so familiar with him. “Oh whatever, let’s see. Bran said you said something about the Hot Cocoa or Milkshakes here.”  She called the attention of Ruby. A few moments later, Ruby arrived, a pen and paper in hand. “Are your milkshakes any good here?” The girl asked, her tone wasn’t exactly rude but it was close to it. “Let’s see… I’ll have a Vanilla Milkshake.”

The girl mentioned Bran’s name. Henry then recognised the brash attitude and features. In front of him was Arya Stark. The fourth child of the Nedd Stark. “You’re Arya Stark.” Henry stated. He thought the girl would be around Jojen’s age. He figured that she was in college too.

“You’re a fan of that book then?” The girl asked, her nose scrunching up. “In my opinion, they should have made Sansa more of a pain in the arse and whinier.” Arya Stark said as a matter-of-factly. She leaned closer, placing her arms on the table. Her eyes narrowed as if inspecting him. “So, you’re Henry Mills, the saviour of Magic.” She smirked. It almost sounded mocking or well, Henry didn’t know. She leaned back on her seat, still regarding him carefully. “Jojen and My brother wouldn’t shut up about you. It almost drove me mad.” She told him. She wasn’t unpleasant, intimidating? Yeah. “So besides being the saviour, who are you?”

"Not to be rude or anything… But I thought I was meeting Bran?" Henry asked, looking around the diner for the crippled boy.

Arya didn’t seem offended. “You are. I only came with him so Jon would let him go.” Arya informed him. “He’s still in the car with Osha and Hodor… which reminds me.” She pulled out her phone and began tapping away on it. Minutes later, Bran came in with a tall woman and a largely built man. Bran said something to them before he wheeled himself towards Henry and Arya’s table. The pair waited for Bran to arrive at the table before turning and leaving the diner without another word. “So, this is the saviour you wouldn’t shut up about?” Arya asked.

“Don’t be rude.” Bran frowned at her. “Hello Henry.” He slowly got up and slipped in, Henry only noticing the hands that were waiting for Bran to fall when Arya placed them back on the table. Bran didn’t look pleased with that, rolling his eyes at his sister. “I’m sorry I’m late. Arya got let out late by her professor.” He said, taking the menu from Arya. “My brother insisted that I not go here alone. It’s ridiculous, if I’m being honest.” He sighed, looking up from the menu. They called for Ruby again and Bran ordered a burger and a coke for himself.

Henry smiled, and nodded. “No worries.” Henry told them. “My moms have their moments too.” The only reason why they’d let him go out freely in Storybrooke was because they knew everyone there and no one would dare hurt him anyway.

Bran smiled pleasantly. “So this is Granny’s.” Bran said, looking around. “It’s as quiant as I imagined.” Arya snorted and looked at her phone. “Don’t be rude.” Bran scolded. She looked at him, her eyebrow arched and it reminded Henry of Peter Pan. He remembered how he used to tease the older boy about how his eyebrows moved with his lips when he talked.

Their meal continued until around 7. It was meant to go on longer but Jon kept calling Arya asking where they were and what time they will come home. Arya dodged the calls until her inbox got flooded with her whole name in every message. “Ugh, I hate to cut it short but Jon’s being a pain in the arse.” Arya muttered under her breath. She answered the call this time. “Yeah, yeah, we’re going home.” Arya said, rolling her eyes. “It’s only 7, drama queen.”

Henry could hear the loud response from the other end. Bran was looking at her fondly, rolling her eyes ever so often too. “Can we do this again?” Bran asked, catching Henry’s eye. “Not here, somewhere else. Somewhere near mine next time.”

Henry nodded, not needing to think about it. “Yeah, I’d love to.”

Arya got off the phone and helped Bran transfer to the wheelchair. Henry paid the tab and saw them out. Bran told Arya to get in the car first and he’ll just follow. “I know I already asked…”

"I’d look forward to it, really." Henry told him, not letting him finish his question. "Just tell me when and where."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally done with Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Since I wrote this before the latest episode, Peter and Henry are not related in this. Not that I mind if they were… It’s not that irking to be honest. Haha. Anywaaay, I really hope you enjoy this chapter.:) Many thanks to the people who listened to my whining about it.:p :))

Henry stared at his phone, with a blank message opened, his fingers were hovering over the keyboard. He’s been trying to compose a message to send to Bran for the past hour or so. It’s been well over a week since their first dinner at Granny’s and he’s been kind of stalling in asking Bran to hang out again. It wasn’t like he’ll be asking Bran out on a date (He didn’t like Bran like that. There was a bigger chance to like Jojen like that than Bran) but still. There was a chance that he’ll refuse and the rejection will be a blow at Henry’s ego. He looked at their past conversations and somehow something told Henry not to worry about Bran’s answer because the boy will say yes.

_Hey. Wanna hang out tomorrow?:) -Henry Mills_

Simple and straight to the point, Henry gave a nod of approval before he realised that he was alone. He pressed the send button before he could think about it and anxiously waited for Bran’s reply.

_Sure. Where?:) -Brandon Stark_

_Wherever. We can meet at your side of town this time?:) -Henry Mills_

_Don’t think that’s a good idea. Here isn’t a good place right now_ _…_ _-Brandon Stark_

The response made Henry’s eyebrow quirk up but oh well, he was more comfortable in his side of town anyway. He began typing his response.  _Ohhhh, well… At Granny’s then?:) We can go somewhere after we eat.:) -Henry Mills_

_Sounds like a plan! -Brandon Stark_

Henry smiled, crashing on the bed. He turned to lie on his back, his phone resting comfortably on his chest. It’s been a tiring week, with the dance preparations and all, he was supposed to be there tonight but he skipped like he always did. His phone shook, telling him there was a new messages that arrived.

_Jojen’s in town tomorrow. Mind if he tags along? -Brandon Stark_

_Nope, you can even ask Arya to come along to.:) -Henry Mills_

_Arya says she has class tomorrow :( :( :( She’ll try to follow us though. -Brandon Stark_

_Oh. We’re the three musketeers then. Haha. See you tomorrow :) -Henry Mills_

_:)) Haha. Guess so. See you! -Brandon Stark_

Henry closed his eyes, hoping that he’ll at least get a decent amount of sleep tonight. He hasn’t heard Peter’s pipes for the past week and he felt as though it was affecting his sleeping patterns somehow and he thought he wasn’t affected by it. His body was exhausted but his mind wasn’t. It kept repeating the events of the past week, and it was really uneventful. You’d think that a town full of Fairytale Characters both of good and evil will have more action and drama than ordinary life had.

+

Bran entered the Stark Mansion, slamming the door as loud as he could. It only frustrated Bran even more that it didn’t even slam as loud as he wanted it to. It was loud enough to resonate through the living room and the other nearby rooms but not loud enough to reach far into the big home. “What was that?” He heard someone yell, he turned his chair around and found his Uncle Jaime walking out of his study. “Bran, are you alright?” Jaime asked, moving towards the crippled boy. “What happened?” Jaime asked, kneeling in front of him, checking his arms to make sure that the boy was alright. When he was satisfied that the boy was alright and physically unharmed, he looked up at his nephew, he let go and cupped his cheek. Bran’s hands gracefully fell on his lap while his elbows rested comfortably on the armrest. Bran automatically leaned into the touch without his conscious mind giving him permission to do so. “What happened? Did someone upset you?” Jaime asked.

The questions made his hands stiffened where they laid and Bran’s face turned red in a matter of seconds. “I’m not a delicate flower!” Bran yelled, wheeling himself backwards to distance himself from the blonde man. “I don’t need to be coddled!” Bran snapped, surprising Jaime slightly at the anger behind his voice. “Just leave me alone!” Bran manouvered himself to go around his Uncle and down to his room located in the ground floor. He could faintly hear Jaime Lannister sighing and Bran knew it was unfair to be mad at him but whenever he sees his Uncle, it was easy to lose his. temper. There was a part of him that blamed him for the accident but it wasn’t right, was it? His Uncle Jaime was the one driving but he wasn’t the one who crashed into their car that crushed his spine. He was the one who never left Bran’s side. All the therapy and… All of it. He felt guilty for even thinking of blaming him.

The Stark Children were put under the care of the Jaime and Tyrion Lannister after the murder of their parents and eldest brother. The murders haven’t been solved yet much to the remaining Stark children’s dismay. If they could trade all their riches for the justice their fallen family members deserved, they would but no matter how much money they throw away; it wouldn’t matter. Jaime and Tyrion took care of them. Jaime took care of the children while Tyrion took care of their business. The alliance between the Lannisters and the Starks were stronger than ever because of the two males. Cersei’s contribution to the strength wasn’t… well, it wasn’t much. She has always been civil, the animosity she felt for the Starks has always been poorly hidden though. She tolerated them because of Jaime but the Stark children could tell that the woman liked Sansa because Joffrey has taken a liking to her but Sansa thankfully saw the monstrous nature of the boy. After Bran’s accident, well, she rarely showed her face anymore. Bran always figured it was because she couldn’t take looking at imperfections. It wasn’t much of a loss. Cersei hasn’t always been significant in their lives except Sansa’s.

Jaime had done his best. Even with his inexperience in taking care of other people besides himself, he did a great job with the Starks. He lived with them, Tyrion lived across the street. Bran pushed the door open, only to be stopped by a clearing of a throat. He turned his head and found Tyrion Lannister looking at him. “Bad day at school, champ?”

Bran scowled at him. “Don’t call me that.” Bran snapped at him. It’s been a month since he came home from the hospital; it’s been over a month since the doctors told him and his family that he will no longer be able to walk. Everyone has been too protective; everyone has been treating him differently when all he wanted was just to be treated normally, the way he used to be. He could feel his Uncle Tyrion’s eyes on him and he turned to face him. “What?” Bran frowned, looking at the floor. His Uncle Tyrion was the only one who managed to treat him a bit like the way he treated Bran before the younger lad’s accident. He was thankful for that. His Uncle Jaime had a difficult time doing that.

“Yelling at your Uncle Jaime wouldn’t bring back your legs, you know.” His Uncle Tyrion told him, Bran looked up at him and he was leaning against the doorsill, looking at his nails. He muttered a soft ‘I know’, Bran almost didn’t hear it himself. “You can’t stop him from worrying.”

“I know.” Bran muttered under his breath again. “School was awful.” He looked down on the floor like it was the most interesting thing to look at, it wasn’t. He was getting all these sympathetic looks, it reminded him of the time that his parents and his eldest brother died… he dealt with those looks and he got past it but… he just wanted to go back to normal. “They were all looking at me like I’m a broken toy.”

“But you are.” Tyrion said callously. Bran shot him a glare. “Bran, do you remember what I told Jon Snow when he couldn’t get over the fact that he was being called a bastard for being born out of wedlock?” Tyrion asked. Bran nodded. “If you get mad at every sympathetic look you get, well, you’ll be as unhappy as Cersei, I wouldn’t wish that fate on anyone let alone you. Well, anyone who isn’t Cersei that is.”

Bran couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “I know, Uncle but Uncle Jaime can be a bit overbearing, don’t you think?”

“Well, your slamming of the door did warrant that reaction, Bran.” Tyrion gave him a look, making Bran sigh.

“You think I should apologise?” Bran asked. He didn’t have to think of the words because he knew what he should say.

“Oh you know I’d never make you do anything you didn’t want to.” Tyrion said, waving his hand. “But you should.” Tyrion stood up straight and looked at his watch. Summer then came running in the house and immediately ran towards Bran. “I swear those dogs of yours get bigger every minute.” Bran heard Tyrion say. “I’ll tell Jaime that we’ll order in, yeah? God knows what hour Osha and Rickon will come home today.”

+

Besides the Lannisters, Brienne Tarth was also one of their Guardians. She stayed in the Stark Mansion most of the time as a Silent Observer but often the voice of reason when Jaime tends to get over protective of Bran (which was 95% of the time). But Jaime often became the voice of reason when Brienne gets over protective of Sansa and Arya. Not so much of Arya anymore ever since Gendry came into the picture. She trusted that the boy is an honourable one she says. While Sansa yet has to bring a boy home that will earn Brienne’s approval. So far, she hasn’t. Whenever Gendry came over, Sansa would have this look of disapproval whenever Brienne tells her that she should really find a boy like Gendry. Arya would often roll her eyes at that because she didn’t really see what Brienne saw in him that made her like him so much. She didn’t complain about it though. She was happy that Brienne approved of Gendry.

Bran was outside, enjoying the cool wind when he heard Sansa announcing that she was home and she brought friends home. He grabbed his tablet from the side pocket of his wheelchair. He’s learned to ignore Sansa’s friends because most of them were a tad bit mean. Except maybe Margaery, she was nice… well; too nice for Bran’s taste but nice nonetheless she did her best not to be cruel. He wheeled himself towards the gazebo and played there until he heard someone approaching the gazebo. He looked up and saw a blonde boy walking towards him. He had a smirk on his face and Bran didn’t know whether to be unnerved by the presence or indifferent. There was something else though; something he couldn’t quite say what it was. It was unfamiliar but familiar feeling… but it wasn’t entirely an unpleasant feeling. “Why are you here outside?” The blonde boy asked the smirk still on his face.

Bran looked down at the tablet, wondering if he should just ignore the lad but somehow it was a problem for him because he can’t seem not to respond to the lad (even if it’s a snarky comeback). “You’re in my house; shouldn’t I be asking you that question?” Bran asked, his eyes not leaving the screen of the gadget. “Why are you here? Are you friends with Sansa?”

“She’s paired with my sister for a project.” The blonde answered, a smirk still playing on his lips. Bran didn’t know if he liked the look the boy was giving him. It wasn’t sympathetic, it wasn’t cruel either. It was curiosity and something else, something he didn’t recognise. “I’ve seen you before… I mean, I met you before… In my dreams. You’re my soulmate.” The boy said, his tone made Bran look up at him, his eyebrow arching at the line. Did people still fall for pick up line nowadays? “My name is Jojen Reed.” Bran was surprised at how serious he looked.

Reed was a familiar name though. He could faintly remember his father mentioning someone named Reed. “Your father is Holland Reed?” Bran asked. The lad… Jojen nodded. Bran looked down at the screen of his tablet. He wanted to make the boy go away but there was a strange familiarity he felt too that made him slightly uncomfortable. He could feel Jojen’s eyes on him and he looked up, the boy didn’t bother to look away. He didn’t understand the look. He didn’t  _understand_. Summer must have somehow sensed Bran’s confusion and discomfort because the Giant Alaskan Malamute (or so they thought it was an Alaskan Malamute) was already there standing behind Jojen. He was already growling at Jojen, ready to pounce on the teenager. The glare he was sending Jojen was terrifying but the. most probably, older boy didn’t look fazed by it. He only extended his hand, gently touching Summer’s snout and Summer somehow calmed down and went to Bran.

“He seems to like me.”Jojen mused, smiling as the animal laid his head on Bran’s lap. Bran only looked at him, surprised at Summer’s reaction. It was the first time Summer ever backed down on anyone without Bran’s command. “I know you don’t see it yet, Bran but I’m telling you… we’re meant to be.”Jojen said, bowing slightly before turning on his heel and going inside. He left Bran to stare at his retreating figure.

“Well, that boy is pretty forward, isn’t he?” Tyrion smirked, emerging from somewhere that was out of Bran’s line of sight. His voice startled Bran slightly. Bran gave him a look and that only made the smirk on Tyrion’s face grow. It was like he knew something he didn’t.

“He didn’t mean anything by it.” Bran rolled his eyes. He was thankful that his Uncle Jaime was out because he knew that he won’t be letting it go that easily. He tends to overreact over things. His Uncle Tyrion was just smirking at him though. “What?”

“Oh nothing, I’ll be sure to tell Jaime that he’ll be expecting a call from a Jojen Reed in the near future.” Tyrion said, walking away. Bran’s mouth fell open, he meant to call the small man back but he couldn’t find the voice to do so. The sense of familiarity in Bran’s chest was settling and he honestly didn’t know what it meant. It was confusing and he didn’t like it but something told him that it was meant to happen.

Bran went back inside their house and found Brienne sitting in the living room. “That boy likes you.” Brienne tells Bran before he could even ask why she looked so unhappy. “Jaime will not be pleased.” Bran has always been Jaime’s baby boy as they always teased them. He’s always been spoiled by the man ever since they were put under their care. “No one can be good enough for his Bran.” Brienne smirked.

Bran rolled his eyes. “How do you even know that?” Bran asked, trying to be polite. Even before his accident, Jaime disliked any boy who tried to ask Bran on a date. They always received a slammed door on their faces or a glare that would easily scare them off. No one wanted to get on the bad side of a Lannister. Jojen was the first boy to take interest in him after his accident though… if he were really interested.

“I heard him talking about it with his sister.” Brienne simply said, like it was no big deal. “He mentioned something about seeing you in his dream as a wounded wolf. It’s all very endearing when you think about it.” Brienne said honestly as always. Bran always admired Brienne’s blunt and honest nature. She always spoke her mind but she still stayed polite to people who deserved it. Brienne had this look on her face. He touched his face to see if there was a mysterious spot that magically appeared on it. “You’re blushing.” Brienne spoke her observations.

Bran’s eyes widened and glared at the woman. “I am not!” Bran exclaimed, using one of his hands to cover one of his cheeks. He couldn’t be blushing, why would he be blushing? Brienne looked amused and he wasn’t. “Shut up! I am not blushing!” He glared petulantly at the woman before wheeling himself towards his room. The front door opened and Jaime sauntered in, with a sullen look on his face which went away immediately when he saw Bran. Bran frowned at him and continued his way towards his room.

The door slammed, leaving Jaime with a look of confusion on his face. He made his way towards the living room and found Tyrion and Brienne talking, looking far too amused. “Ah, brother! Welcome Home!” Tyrion boomed.

“Do you know why Bran’s upset?” Jaime asked, looking at them suspiciously.

“Bran has an admirer. And it seems like Bran likes this one.” Tyrion informed his brother, sounding too happy about the news. Jaime couldn’t see how someone could be delighted with that news. Bran was too young to have admirers let alone have a crush on anyone. Well, Jaime believes that his Bran was too young, he was just a boy.

+

Jaime walked down the hall to Bran’s room, hoping that the boy was home. He just came home from a much needed business trip and he wanted to spend time with his nephew. Ever since they’ve gotten their memories back, his nieces and nephews distanced themselves from him. It broke his heart but after everything that his family did to their family back in their real world, he didn’t blame them. He was quite surprised that he was able to gain their trust back though.The past few years, he tried his best in winning their hearts back. Brienne and Tyrion helped but there were just wounds and scars that only time can heal and forget. One thing he regretted doing was causing Bran’s accident back in their world. In this world, no one really knew that it was Cersei driving the car that crashed into his car; the accident that crushed Bran’s spine. Cersei said that she did it because she was blinded by her jealousy of the relationship that Jaime had with the Stark Children. She didn’t like that he was closer to them than to his  _own_ children. But that wasn’t his or the Starks’ fault was it?

His relationship with Bran wasn’t as strong as it was before the curse broke but it was slowly getting better with no help with Bran’s boyfriend though. The teenager absolutely hated Jaime’s guts. He reached the bedroom; he took a deep breath readying himself of the possible situation that Bran will refuse his invitation. He was about to knock when Bran opened the door. “Uncle Jaime! You’re home early.” Bran said, surprised. Jaime didn’t miss the teenager’s clothes. He already made plans. It made his heart sink slightly. “I thought you’ll be arriving tonight!” Bran said, wheeling himself forward. Jaime backed away slowly and letting the boy leave his room. “I wouldn’t have made plans.”

Jaime smiled. “I wanted to surprise you.” Jaime told him. “Where are you going?” He asked, he doesn’t recall Jon telling him about Bran making plans today. He did remember the young adult mentioning Rickon, Osha and Hodor going on a camping trip. “Were you going to drive yourself?” Jaime asked. Bran braced himself because he knew that there was lecture will be coming. Jaime bought him a car with tools that would help him drive even with his disability but he never actually let Bran drive it. He bought him another car that was driven mainly by Hodor. When things were bad between them, he’d often go against Jaime’s wishes and drive on his own. But that was only a phase that he happily gave up. Jaime just sighed and shook his head. “I’ll drive you.” Bran couldn’t argue because before he knew it, he was already being led to the garage.

+

Bran was at the bottom of the staircase, glaring at it, hoping that it will become a less of an obstacle it really was if he stared at it long and hard enough. He grabbed the handles, and slowly stood up. He wanted to try to get up the stairs without anyone’s help. Before he could really stand up though he heard a door open. “Bran, you’re going to end up hurting yourself if you’re not careful.” He heard his Uncle Jaime’s voice say. He sighed, looking at the direction where the voice came from. He found his Uncle walking towards him, a stern look on his handsome face. Bran didn’t let go of the railings though. “You’ll hurt yourself.” Jaime said, helping Bran sit back properly on his wheelchair. As much as Jaime wanted Bran to learn to be independent even with his condition, he couldn’t help but feel protective…

Bran sighed. “I just want to try and get up the stairs, Uncle Jaime.” Bran told him. “I can do it! I promise, I can!”

"I know you can, Bran with a little practice starting with small endeavors.”  Jaime told his nephew. “But right now, climbing those stairs just months after your accident… well, the possibility of getting yourself killed in the process won’t really be worth it." Jaime told him. He ruffled the boy’s hair affectionately, before pushing his wheelchair towards the kitchen. "Why don’t I whip up some of my specialty microwavable leftovers and we’ll watch telly?" Jaime asked him. "I think Sansa just finished watching her soap operas." Jaime said, looking down at the teenager. Bran looked up at him, smiling as he did. Bran agreed, he loved spending some alone time with his Uncle Jaime. He was protective but really awesome… He could remember his father and his Uncle Jaime not getting along, differences in their views, if Bran could remember correctly. They crossed the threshold between the hallway and the kitchen, Jaime pushed him towards the counter before reaching on top of the  refrigerator and grabbing the jar of cookies that Brienne usually hides from Rickon and Arya. "I won’t tell if you won’t either." Jaime told him. Bran shook his head and zipped his mouth shut. “It’ll be our little secret.”

Bran grinned and heard his phone chime; telling Bran he received a message. He pulled it out and slipped it back in when he saw it was from Jojen. He’ll respond later. Bran didn’t even know what compelled him to give his number to the older boy. He was amusing to talk to… he didn’t treat Bran like he was disabled or anything of the sort… He was just nice and he warmed up to Bran quickly. He didn’t bring up their first meeting. He heard someone clap near his ears. He snapped out of the trance he didn’t realise he was in and looked up at his Uncle Jaime. “What?” Bran asked when Jaime scowled, hearing another alert.

“I heard Jojen Reed has taken an interest in you.” Jaime said curtly. There was another alert. “Will you silent that thing?” Jaime snapped. If he didn’t find it amusing to see his Uncle this way, he would have snapped back at him. “Do you like this boy too?”

Bran hesitated before shaking his head and then shrugging his shoulders, that only made Jaime scowl deeper. “Would you rather I lie and say I don’t?” Bran asked, surprised at the question that came out of his mouth.

Jaime sighed and tried to ignore another alert from Bran’s phone. “No, I don’t like it when you lie to me.” Jaime told him. It’s not that he didn’t want anyone to be interested in Bran but isn’t it too soon? He’s only 14 years old. “Why don’t we invite him over to dinner one of these days?” Jaime asked. Bran’s eyebrow arched, frowning at his Uncle’s sudden invitation. “No funny business, I promise.”

“You’re not gonna try and scare him off, are you?” Bran asked.

“When have I ever tried scaring anyone off, Bran?” Jaime asked innocently, flashing him a very innocent smile; one that could have worked if Bran hasn’t seen it so many times before. Bran rolled his eyes, grabbing the jar of cookies from the older man. “Come on, it’ll be fun.” Jaime smiled again. Bran groaned inwardly, looking at his phone and reading the text messages from Jojen. Yeah, the boy was never going to talk to him again after that dinner. “What movie do you want to watch?” He heard Jaime ask.

+

“You didn’t have to drive me, Uncle Jaime.” Bran told him. “Jojen could have picked me up. He came home for the weekend.”

Jaime sighed, as much as he wanted Bran to stay a child forever, he didn’t and of course, he wouldn’t. He wasn’t Peter Pan, was he? He didn’t really like Bran’s relationship with Jojen Reed. He’s never approved of Bran dating in general, not just because it’s with Jojen Reed. The older teenager has proven himself quite the man. He’s protected Bran with all he could even with the jabs of him being a weakling. Jaime has experienced first-hand that the land was anything but that. Jaime half-expected the lad to be at the Stark Mansion when he got home earlier. It would have been more of a surprise if Jojen stayed away this weekend. “Oh, I assumed he has.” Jaime said honestly. Ever since they got their memories back, Jojen has been rather apprehensive at the thought of leaving Bran alone with Jaime. Tyrion often teased him about seeking Jojen’s approval to be around the boy but really, shouldn’t it be the other way around? “If it were possible, he hates me more every time he sees me.” Jaime smirked, rolling his eyes.

“He doesn’t hate you.” Bran tells him which both of them knew was a complete and utter lie. Jojen hated him to his very core. “He isn’t just fond of the fact that you pushed me off a tower?” Bran offered. Jaime stiffened at the reminder. He looked down at Bran’s legs and the guilt he felt he’s been constantly feeling ever since his accident just amplified when they got their memories back. He didn’t know how this boy could still be civil with him let alone love him like they were really family. “Uncle Jaime, I forgave you. Jojen may not like it but I’m my own person.” Bran reaches out to touch Jaime’s hand, shaking his head. “Uncle Jaime.”

Jaime smiled at him and nodded. “I know, Bran but still, what I did… it was despicable.”

“It was but don’t you think taking care of hormonal teenagers who aren’t related to you by blood is punishment enough?” Bran asked, grinning but instead of smiling, Jaime frowned at him. “It was a joke, what’s with the serious face.” Bran asked, poking his cheek.

“I never thought of any of you as burdens.” Jaime told him. “And it’s a gift, not a punishment.”

“Have you been drinking Uncle Tyrion’s wine again?” Bran asked cheekily. “You’re being awfully sappy this morning and really, Uncle Jaime, it’s entirely unnecessary.” Jaime rolled his eyes fondly at the boy, shaking his head lightly. Bran hummed and realised that he didn’t tell Jaime where he was going or who he was going to meet. The older man did know that Jojen will be with him, usually that didn’t need explanation but when he finds out that he’ll be heading to the other side of town… well, that will certainly need explaining. “Jojen and I met this boy at the Dartmouth Campus Tour. He lives in town.” Bran told him.

“I thought only the people Maester Aemon gave the potion to would be able to leave this town with their memories intact?” Jaime asked, looking at the teenager on the passenger seat. Bran nodded. “How did you meet him in Dartmouth?”

“He’s the boy I’ve been telling you about.” Bran told him. “Henry Mills, the saviour of Magic.”

+

Henry parked his car at block away from the diner since a little exercise didn’t hurt anyone. He was a few metres from the diner when he saw Bran being helped into his wheelchair by a man. He had bright blonde hair, not like Peter’s or Jojen’s blonde but a brighter shade. He had a built of a Military Man, Navy or Marine. He looked Handsome too. He pulled out his earphones before walking towards the pair. “You’re being overbearing again, Uncle Jaime.” He heard Bran tell the older man. Henry’s brows furrowed and then recognition dawned on him. It was none other than Jaime Lannister.

“I am not.” Jaime Lannister said, feigning offence or well, Henry assumed he was just pretending to be offended. He had a smile on his face. “Don’t stay out too late, yeah?” Jaime Lannister told Bran, ruffling his hair. “I’m assuming that Jojen will be staying over tonight?” Jaime Lannister asked. He didn’t look to delighted by the idea. Henry couldn’t help but say the whole name of the man in his head because Jaime Lannister was in front of him with Bran Stark… the boy he pushed off the window. “And I’m assuming, by the way you’re gawking at me and Bran, you’re Henry Mills?” Jaime Lannister asked, pointing out Henry’s staring (gawking). “Jaime Lannister.” He said, extending his hand.

Henry gathered his wits and moved forward to shake the hand extended. “Uhh, yeah… that’s me. Henry Mills.” Henry said, nodding as he shook the firm hand in his. The grip around his hand was strong and not exactly gentle. He could feel he was being regarded and judged. “It’s nice meeting you… I’ve read all about you.” Henry said before he could stop himself.  _Honestly Mills. Shut up._

“You’ve read me?” Jaime asked, looking at Bran. “Is he referring to those books? Well, that makes me less threatening, doesn’t it?”

Before Bran could answer, Henry has already opened his mouth. “No, it makes you a little bit more intimidating, to be honest.” Henry answered, pulling his hand out of the man’s grip. “No judgment here. My family tree’s more fucked up than yours and well, your children… so yeah, no judgment here.”  _Seriously, Mills; he doesn’t have to hear that._

Jaime licked his lips and slowly nodded; not sure what he was nodding to. He was sure he’ll like Henry… because Bran seemed to like him. He flashed a smile at the boy one last time before he turned to Bran. “Okay, I’ll have my phone with me, call me if you – “

“I doubt if he will, Kingslayer.” They heard someone say, that resembled Jojen’s voice but said with a little venom that made it not sound like Jojen at all. Henry looked up and saw Jojen, parking his motorcycle by the fence in front of Granny’s Diner. “It’s not his first time to go out of the house.” He said, glaring at the man.

“Well, of course not. I don’t keep him locked in a tower like a hermit like you were.” Jaime rolled his eyes at the young adult. He should feel childish that he was arguing with a boy who has barely turned 20. But he couldn’t help it. He knew it was immature.

“Well, you’d much rather push him off it, of course.” Jojen replied with a sneer. Bran groaned and shook his head at the two.

“Will both of you please stop?” Bran asked, glaring at the pair. He moved himself towards Henry. “Sorry about them, they can act like toddlers when they’re not supervised. Let’s go in?” Bran looked at Henry, not paying mind to Jojen and Jaime who was still glaring at each other. “Honestly both of them could act like prats.”

“I thought Jon was your guardian?” Henry looked at Bran.

“Oh, no.” Bran shrugged. “Well, the timeline gets a bit fucked up, when we went to this world.” Bran told him. “It’s a bit confusing to explain.”

“Well, I have far better things to do.” They heard Jaime say to Jojen. Jaime walked over to Bran and kissed the top of his head. Never did Henry imagine that will happen from reading the books but it did. But he did think that Jaime and Bran would get along if the little boy didn’t see Jaime and Cersei in the tower. “Just call me if you need anything, Bran. Text me if you want to go home already.”

“He can get a ride with Henry, Kingslayer.” Jojen said, as Jaime brushed past him.

“Of course.” Jaime said, Henry could practically hear him rolling his eyes. “Always a pleasure to see you, Jojen.”

“Can’t say I return the sentiment!” Jojen yelled as Jaime slammed the driver’s door shut and drove off. Jojen turned on his heel and looked at Bran who was giving him an unimpressed look. “What?”  Jojen smiled, leaving no trace of the expression he had on when Jaime Lannister was there. Bran rolled his eyes and moved towards the entrance. “I’m sorry you had to see that, Bran’s Uncle Jaime has always brought out the worst in me.” Jojen sighed, motioning for the boy to follow Bran. “Bran, I’m sorry but you know…”

Bran made his way to a booth and slowly got on, it Jojen slipping in next to him and Henry on opposite of them. “You started it. You didn’t have to be nasty to him.” Bran said, frowning at the boy next to him. “It’s not his fault why I’m a cripple here.”

“I know but…” Jojen sighed, wrapping an arm around Bran’s shoulders and pulling him closer. He kissed Bran’s temple. “I’m sorry.”

Henry cleared his throat. He didn’t want to interrupt their fight but he was a little confused. “So how did Jaime Lannister end up being your guardian here?” Henry asked. “I mean, doesn’t your family hate him or something?”

“Well, I don’t really know but I think in our world, my mother tasked him and Brienne to bring my sisters back home.” Bran shrugged. “And well, Sansa’s married to Uncle Tyrion. And somehow the curse translated that into being our guardians.” Bran chuckled, remembering the chaos that erupted in their household when they got their memories back.

“Bran here is Jaime Lannister’s baby boy.” Jojen teased that earned him an elbow on the side. Jojen’s tone wasn’t cruel or mocking though. It almost sounded fond of the idea. If Henry didn’t see the exchange between Jaime Lannister and Jojen… He’d think that Jojen sounded fond of the idea. He looked at Bran who didn’t seem bothered by it. “Hey, it’s true isn’t it?” Jojen smirked at his boyfriend. He pressed another kiss on Bran’s temple. “I remember the first time I was invited over for dinner. It’s like being thrown into a pit with Lions and Wolves.”

+

“Do we really have to have him over dinner?” Bran asked, watching his Uncle Jaime finish getting ready in front of the mirror. “It’s not like our relationship is anything serious yet.” Bran said, looking at his reflection nervously. They (Bran and Jojen) have been talking for a few weeks now. Jojen has been anything but horrible. He was really sweet too. He was a bit weird at the start but when you get past that, Bran found him rather nice and easy to talk to. He just understood Bran the way his family never have. The dinner was out of the blue. Jaime invited Jojen and Meera over because Jaime just couldn’t help himself. Jaime had the chance to talk to the Reed children when was able to meet with them before they left the day before the dinner. Jojen who missed all Bran’s cues not to accept agreed to be there at 7 with his sister. “Uncle Jaime.” Bran said, looking at his Uncle again after he was satisfied with how his hair looked.

"You like this boy, Bran." Jaime said begrudgingly. He stared at Bran and ruffled his hair. “I want to make sure he deserves you.”

Bran groaned. “Uncle Jaime!” Bran whined making his way towards the mirror. Jaime frowned, sighing. Bran was growing up too fast… too fast for Jaime. Well, no pace was slow enough for Jaime. The way Bran was fusing with himself now only made himself feel uncomfortable. “You’re not gonna give me the I’m growing up too fast speech, are you?” Bran asked him, a smile on his lips. Jaime cleared his throat, blinking back the tears that he didn’t realise were forming in his eyes. “Why in the… Are you crying?”

Jaime’s brows furrowed, looking away. “Of course not!” Jaime scoffed, rolling his eyes. He forced yawn out of him, wiping his eyes after. Bran smirked, rolling his eyes at his Uncle Jaime. “Just because I invited him over doesn’t mean I approve of him, certainly not. “

"God, and you say Stark Men are stubborn fools." Bran rolled his eyes.

Jaime pushed Bran’s wheelchair out of the room and made their way to the living room where the whole family was waiting for the Reeds. “Let’s all be on our best behaviour?” Jaime told them, shooting Arya a look.

"Does that translate to feel free to share embarrassing stories about Bran during dinner?" Bran heard Arya ask Jon and Rickon. Bran didn’t miss the approving smile that Jaime shot Arya.

"Will Gendry be joining us?" Bran asked, glaring at Arya. The look may have translated to  _Try and I will spill my guts on you_.

Arya laughed at the look. “Oh does my little brother like this boy?” Arya asked gleefully. “Uncle Jaime, should we be expecting Jojen Reed to be hanging by his toes at our backyard by the time this dinner is over?” Arya teased.

Jaime rolled his eyes but Bran could practically see the screws working in Jaime’s head. If Jojen wasn’t careful, Arya’s prediction won’t be fictional anymore. “Can’t we have a peaceful dinner without someone threatening to hang our guests in our backyard? Honestly, sometimes it’s like all of you were born in the dark ages.”

"We can’t all be prim and proper like you." Arya said, flicking Sansa on the ear.

Sansa whined, tugging on Arya’s hair which resulted to Arya doing the same to Sansa’s. “Girls!” Brienne frowned. “Who let you sit next to each other?” Brienne asked, standing up where she sat and going in between the teenage girls. “We will all be in our best behaviour, especially your Uncle Jaime.” Brienne said, shooting Jaime a look. There was chime that resonated throughout the house. Silence fell on all of them, Jaime’s scowl returning to his face, Arya and Jon trying not to laugh at their Uncle’s expression.

“It’s not death waiting outside that door.” Tyrion said, rolling his eyes at his family’s reaction. “Go on Bran, Jaime. Answer the door.”

They opened the door and the dinner went as well as it could. Jojen may have acted a bit strange but it was endearing. Jaime was amused at how eccentric Jojen was. He was amused until somehow they broached the subject of Stark Murders. Jojen said when he told his father about Ned Stark’s death… it was the first time he saw his father cry. “What else have you seen in these dreams of yours?” Jaime asked.

“The only thing that matters.” Jojen said, turning to look at Bran. “Bran.”

Bran’s face heated instantly, he looked up, stealing a glance at Jojen then at his Uncle. Jaime stilled for a minute before looking up. He opened his mouth. “Oh my god, that is so romantic!” Sansa said before Jaime could say a word.

Jaime cleared his throat. “Oh come now brother, do try to pull that stick out of your arse once in a while.” Tyrion said, beating Jaime once again from speaking first. He shot a glare at Tyrion. “Do excuse my brother, Jojen. He has trouble giving Bran’s hand to anyone who isn’t him.” Tyrion said, smirking at his brother before smiling at the boy opposite of him.

“Do learn to keep your vulgar mouth shut when we’re in front of the dining table, brother.” Jaime snapped at Tyrion causing the small man to laugh. Jaime continued interrogating Jojen throughout dinner and somehow at the end, Jojen managed to get a smile out of Jaime and permission in taking Bran out on one date.

Tyrion and Jaime were in the latter’s study discussing business when Tyrion asked what compelled Jaime to give Jojen permission to take Bran out on a date, that is if Bran agreed. Jaime let Bran and Jojen be alone at gazebo until the Reeds had to leave. “Bran liked him and I didn’t want to seem like I’m controlling him.” Jaime answered. “Just because I allowed him doesn’t mean I approve.”

“Did you see how they acted tonight though?” Tyrion asked. He poured himself a glass of scotch and offered to pour one for Jaime who refused. “Jojen’s words might hold some truth. But they’re so young.” Tyrion mused.

“Can’t we talk about it?” Jaime groaned. He honestly saw it, he saw how Bran reacted to Jojen. He didn’t even react that way with Aegon Targaryen whom the boy liked very much. It was like there a magnet pulling them together.

“Oh brother…” Tyrion said sympathetically. “You can’t keep Bran from growing up, you know.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Jaime shot him a glare. “He spent an hour checking his hair in front of the mirror before dinner and he wore his good suit. He even wore those shoes you bought him for Christmas. I can’t help but think he’s just a little boy though.”

“He’ll always be your little warrior.” Tyrion told him, amused at how sullen his brother was because of this predicament. He felt nostalgic when thought about their nephews and nieces were growing up. It was something they had no control over. “He won’t ever stop loving you. You won’t stop being his Uncle Jaime, if that’s what you’re so worried about.” Tyrion told him.

“I know.” Jaime said… but the confidence he usually held wasn’t backing the answer though. He  _hoped_ that everything will be the same but there was a part of him that whispered to him that nothing will be ever the same again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Chapter 4! I decided to split Chapter 4 (partly because Jojen’s part is quite hard to write. Haha. I’ll publish it within the next two days though). This is a chapter dedicated to Peter because his presence has been quite lacking in the story. Haha. And I kind of wanted to delay one of the most awaited moments in the story (Yes I’m a bit of a tease). I know I promised more Jojen but at least there’s more Peter?:D Haha. I promise Jojen will be the main focus of the next Chapter.<3 :) I’m sorry in advance for the grammatical errors… I didn’t get the chance to edit because I got lazy.x.x :))

Peter woke up with a jolt and immediately relaxed when the weight of Henry’s head kept him from sitting up right. His heart was racing, his mind trying to remember his dream but he could only remember bits and parts of it. He took deep breaths, calming his heart beat as he laid back down, letting Henry’s head go back to lying comfortably on his chest. Peter was quite thankful for the fact that Henry was quite a deep and heavy sleeper. He wasn’t ready to answer the boy’s curious questions he knew he’ll have if Peter managed to wake him. He looked down at his Beau and couldn’t stop the smile forming on his lips. It was quite a heart-warming and endearing sight to see. One of Henry’s hands was fisted in Peter’s clothing, his fingers tightening every so often. It was as if the boy was afraid he’ll float away if he didn’t hold tight enough or if he let go for even a second. Henry was smiling and it took Peter’s breath away at how relaxed the boy looked. He looked so content beside Peter. It was not an unfamiliar sight to Peter because it happened more often than not. He did not mind waking up to it and he hoped that he did always wake up to it. He didn’t always feel that way though… there was a time that it bothered that he didn’t mind and Peter realised that no amount of pointless worrying and irritating questions in his head that more often than not gave him migraines and not to mention the unnecessary heartache will make it not okay for him to have the boy by his side. Now, it was an unfamiliar sight if the boy wasn’t at least curled up next to him. He’s gotten used to it so much… actually, now the thought of Henry not being near him made bile rise up in Peter’s throat. The thought was something he did not like to entertain in his head. The arm wrapped around Henry tightened around him pulling the younger teenager closer to him. He closed his eyes brushing his lips against the crown of Henry’s head, breathing in the scent of the boy.

As cliché as it sounded, the boy in his arms managed to worm his way into Peter’s heart like the older teenager didn’t have the defences built around it. It was like he waltz in to it with ease and his warm light melted the ice that surrounded Peter’s heart. Peter always believed that his chest… his emotions and he was impenetrable by anyone but he was wrong. Henry proved him wrong. Peter has had Henry’s picture for almost a millennia before the younger teenager managed to make his way to Neverland; never had Peter imagined nor did he ever think that he’ll become one of those saps who will fall in love with someone. He never thought that he’ll be one of those people who knew the beginning of a very tragic love story but still don’t care about the consequences. Peter didn’t think he’ll say sappy words to anyone before because he was Peter Pan, after all. His name sent shivers even through the Dark One’s spine. He was fearsome, he was not far from a sap. But this boy… changed everything. He was far from being a sap but that wasn’t the case anymore, was it? Peter never saw himself as a boy who’d try to defy everything to just be with the one they loved. He didn’t care that all the signs that the universe has been giving them was that they shouldn’t be together, that it was wrong, they were wrong for each other but… Peter’s heart… and he was assuming Henry’s heart too said that it was right and they loved each other. It was right. He didn’t care about the signs because Henry was… is his true love.

Peter’s heart skipped a beat; his breath hitched and his head was buzzing. There it was, out in the open. It was a truth that would have been worthy to have been revealed in the Echo Caves. Peter sighed and stared up at the ceiling. He watched as it slowly turned into his version of the sky outside. Peter knew how clichéd it was but before Henry, it was almost pitch black, the only light that dimly lit the skies were the stars twinkling from afar. It seemed like the stars were more than a million miles away, but now, the moon shined bright in the sky with the stars twinkling bright next to it. The twinkling seemed like it was expressing the happiness that Peter felt. It was all because of Henry, of course… He was happy before the younger teenager came to the island but now, the reason for his happiness is because of a more noble and purer reason than in the past. It was honestly ridiculous, a whole new level of stupid and insanely clichéd and Peter didn’t care. The teenager sighed, closing his eyes again.

The shadow flashed through his eyes, and he was reminded of the dreams he’s been having the past few days. The shadow never failed to remind himof his fate, the deadline that his island set up for him. The shadow showed him the supposed events of that moment he was saved. Henry was lying unconscious on the floor while a green mist went through the island, absorbing it’s power. Peter floated and he was just looking down at Henry, the younger teenager wasn’t waking up. He was just lying there and the shadow flew towards Peter, sneering as he did. The shadow said a very merry ‘congratulations’ to Peter in succeeding but it wasn’t a success. Life was not worth living without Henry by his side. It was a stupid thought because it was infuriatingly co-dependent that he wanted to wring his own neck for it. It was  _clichéd_. He hated it. Peter knew if he didn’t do it, he will die. He will die unless Henry willingly gives him his heart. Henry dying in Peter’s hands was a more disturbing and unwelcomed thought than the thought of not having Henry beside him.

The whole pretence about saving magic it was all bollocks and he  _felt_ bad for lying but he didn’t know if he could tell Henry the truth. Not now when they’re happy. He didn’t know how Henry will react but Peter doubted it would be good. He sighed, Henry desperately wanted to be a hero like his other family members. He wouldn’t be here if he didn’t. Peter was taking advantage of it. “I can hear you thinking.” Someone said suddenly, piercing through his thoughts. He looked down and saw Henry looking up at him, with one of his eyebrows arching. Henry looked a bit amused but a bit alarmed.

Peter chuckled and shook his head. He brought his free hand up and caressed his face. “What’s with the worried look?” Peter asked, that only made Henry’s eyebrow go higher. “Sleep, Henry.” Peter told him, he pressed his lips on Henry’s forehead and smiled.

"I just woke up." Henry told him, yawning. He was still tired but he wanted to stay awake and ask what was bothering the older teenager. Peter was humming which was a bit more effective than Peter;s pipes to lulling Henry back to sleep. He wondered if Peter enchanted those too. He didn’t ask and it was partly because he didn’t want to know. Henry’s eyes were droopping and slowly closing without his permission. His eyes finally shut and the humming slowly faded, and Henry was momentarily stuck in a black abyss. He felt panic erupt in his chest, fearing he’ll go back to the burning room. It lasted for a moment and he started to dream.

Peter watched, smiling as he did, as Henry was lulled back to sleep. His humming didn’t stop until Henry was back in deep slumber. He hoped that he was sweet dreams. Henry deserved only those kinds of dreams. At the corner of his eye, he could see the shadow floating around the island. He knew he was watching Peter’s camp, protecting it from other forces like Baelfire’s group or Rumplestiltskin’s. Peter knew that the shadow could see him and it slightly unnerved him because this was one of the private moments he had with Henry. He wanted to keep it between his Believer and him. He didn’t want to taint it, he didn’t want the Shadow to taint it. Peter gently laid Henry on the bed before getting up and looked out the window.

He caught the eye of the shadow and Peter appeared in his ‘thinking tree’ where the shadow was waiting for him. “I know why you seeked council with me, Peter Pan.” The shadow said in his very eerie low voice. “You seek another solution.” The shadow mused, the mocking tone thinly veiled. “There is no other solution.”

"There’s always a way." Peter glared at the shadow. "You found a way before."

"And that is the solution we have been sticking to for centuries." The shadow said, it sounded so reasonable but Peter knew that it was mocking him with his tone. "You seeked to stay young forever and the island granted you your wish. It came with a deadline and a solution. You’re breaking the rules again, Peter Pan."

Peter wanted to say that rules were made to be broken but it’d be pointless. There has to be another way. “There has to be a way!” Peter bellowed, if he could, he would have killed the shadow with the glare he’s throwing the shadow’s direction. “There has to be another way!” Peter took deep breaths. He cannot lose Henry. There is another way! “You found a way before, you’ll find another.” Peter insisted. “Find another way!”

"You forget your place, boy." The shadow sneered, getting in Peter’s space. "You do not order me around." The shadow always liked Peter Pan, he wouldn’t have helped the teenager if he  didn’t but right now, Peter Pan was being an insolent brat and just because of 15 year old boy. He looked into the teenager’s eyes, forcing him into submission but Peter Pan stood his ground. The shadow stayed for a moment to make sure that his message was received before flying out the window.

Peter stayed there for a moment. What if the shadow couldn’t find another way? Peter didn’t want to die, but he didn’t want Henry to die either. It was a choice laid in front of him. He had to choose between himself and his true love.

+

Having Henry in his arms was the sweet part of that memory and the conversation with the shadow made it a nightmare. Peter’s brain woke up, but his eyes didn’t open. He wanted to keep seeing Henry’s face even just for a second. He took a deep breath before he opened his eyes and found Henry sitting on his… their bed, his gaze fixed on him with a gentle smile formed on his lips. His sleep deprived brain couldn’t process it until the younger teenager wrapped his arms around him. Peter was taken aback, his arms automatically wrapping themselves around Henry. “Wha – “ Peter started but he couldn’t form any coherent words. Henry was hugging him tight and it surprised Peter. Peter didn’t feel like he was home like he normally did when Henry’s near him. “You’re not him.” Peter said, trying to push the imposter away. The imposter hugged him tighter squeezing him tight, until he was out of breath. He woke up and found himself in Skull Rock. He scrambled to get up and found the shadow hovering near the Golden Hour Glass that has been turned into a mere fixture over the past couple of years. “Why have you brought me here?” Peter asked, glaring at his old companion. The little shit has taken it upon himself to torment Peter a couple of times. “Answer me!” Peter said, using his powers to bring the shadow closer to him.

“I think it’s not a question of why I brought you here, Peter.” The shadow chuckled, slipping out of Peter’s grasp easily. “It’s a question of what I can do for you.” The shadow smirked. Peter knew that the shadow knew what he was looking for. “There is no way to go to Storybrooke.” The shadow said, flying circles around Peter but Peter knew better than to believe everything that the shadow says. “You cannot leave this island.” The shadow smirked, hovering in front of Peter before flying towards the hourglass once again.

“I no longer need to stay here. I have the magic of the island in me.” Peter snapped at him. The shadow knew this; he knew that Peter was more powerful than he ever was before. There was nothing impossible to him but getting to Storybrooke was becoming an impossible feat for Peter. Peter could easily cross realms but what about his boys? He can’t leave them here. He was their family and they were his. He may be just a boy but he knew a lot about abandonment. He knew how it felt and how it hurts. He won’t ever make the same mistake like their families did. His boys deserved a whole family, a home. “You know a way! Do not insult my intelligence, shadow. I know you know a way.” Peter glared at him.

The shadow slowly came back to him. “Henry still believes that you did what you did to save magic?” The shadow sneered. The shadow smirked and circled Peter again before stalking forward. “You did it to save yourself, to make yourself powerfful. Do you think your Beau will still love you when he learns the truth?” The shadow asked, still gliding around the floor. If Peter could trip him, he’d do it in a heartbeat just to get rid of the shadow’s smugness. What was the point of bringing this up now? But the question is not a foreign thought in Peter’s mind. He often thought about it because there was a strong possibility that Henry will find out. Rumpelstiltskin knew about it and he wouldn’t put it past the old man to put his true love against him. “He will no longer see you as his Peter Pan.” The shadow said, his tone mocking. He’s always so mocking.

The shadow then shifted into Henry. He walked over to Peter, a predatory smile formed on his lips and it wasn’t Henry. It would be easy for anyone to pretend it to be him, but not Peter. It wasn’t. The differences between his Henry and this imposter made it impossible for Peter to even think about Henry this way. It was practically an insult. The shadow smirked as Peter took a step back when he touched the teenager’s arm. He touched him again, tugging him back, pulling him closer. “You’re not him.” Peter said, moving away again. “Don’t pretend to be him!”

"Why not?" The shadow asked, grip tightening around Peter. "This Henry knows all the despicable things you did." The shadow pulled him closer, harder than before. "Do you think if the real Henry finds out that you planned on killing him, he would still love you?" The shadow asked another question. It wasn’t easy thinking about it. It wasn’t easy having to hear it in Henry’s voice but it wasn’t Henry’s voice, was it? No matter how spot on it is, the shadow couldn’t capture the boy he loved perfectly. "He will never love you for who you really are."

"He does!" Peter said, trying to slip out of the shadow’s grasp but it was tight. He was almost suffocating him. ‘He will." Peter insisted. The shadow wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck, tugging him down before pressing his lips on Peter’s and it didn’t feel right. Peter pushed him away and shook his head. "You may look like him, but you’ll never be him. You can never successfully pretend to be him. You’re too corrupted."

"That’s because you know its me." The shadow said. The shadow’s version of Henry was so corrupted that Peter almost died a little inside because he couldn’t help but think what if Henry became like this shadow? What if after everything he’s been through, he turns out to be like this shadow? But a light shines and he realises that his Henry was stronger than that. Everyone had a dark side and Henry was strong enough to reign in that part of him. "Why do you fight it? Don’t turn away from me, boy." The shadow commanded.

Peter shook his head, shoving the shadow away with his powers. “You’re not him!” Peter said. A strong wind entered Skull Rock and made the shadow hit the wall of the island. There was like an invisible force keeping the shadow from flying off of it. “Tell me the way you know.” Peter demanded. The shadow sneered, squirming against the force holding him in place. Peter knew if the shadow’s gaze held any power, he would have been vaporised at the spot. He was thankful that it didn’t. It would be very messy if it did.

The force disappeared and it was obvious that Peter made the shadow angry. “We both know that you can freely leave this island without my help.” The shadow said, his voice was now intimidating and it would have made Peter back down if the teenager didn’t know that the Shadow was still there because of him. “Are you planning taking those ‘lost boys’ of yours?” The shadow sneered again. He passed through Peter, almost knocking the teenager off his feet. “Has this boy really changed you?” The shadow mocked. But no, even before Henry, he wouldn’t have left his boys to rot in the island. Henry only showed him that he should give them a choice. It was better letting them have a choice in the decisions that concerns them and their well-being. “When he learns the truth, he’ll never bear to look at you again. Not even true love can withstand that.” The shadow said.

“You’re wrong.” Peter insisted. He wasn’t all that sure but he knew Henry. He knew that the younger teenager was more forgiving than most. He doesn’t expect to be forgiven when Henry learns the truth. He was hoping for the best but expecting the worst. “What do you know about love?! Let alone true love.” Peter asked. If Henry finds out then Peter will deal with it. He’ll accept whatever fate has instore for them but not being realms apart from one another. Anything but that fate, he’ll accept.

"I know enough." The shadow told him. He hovered near one of the exits of the Rock. "You’ve always been intelligent, Peter Pan but never did I think that you can be this naïve." The shadow said, he was silent for a second before flying towards Peter again. "I’ll grant you your wish but be ready to pay for the consequences, Peter Pan."

Peter made his way back to his camp. He heard Felix breathe a sigh of relief as he made his way towards his best friend. “Where have you been?” Felix asked, giving him a look of concern. Peter shook his head and he hoped that his face didn’t reflect how shaken he was. The Shadow knew how to get under his skin. He knew how to break down Peter’s defences and not the way Henry did. This was entirely because the shadow intended him to stop his plans from leaving the island. But he was determined to leave,  _he wanted to leave with his family._ The lost boys were his family. “We have been searching the island for you.” Felix told him.

He cleared his throat. Although he could see the answer on their faces, but he just can’t stop himself from asking them. “Have you found anything?” Peter asked. Some of the boys look down on their feet and he could sympathize with them. They didn’t like disappointing them. Felix shook his head and Peter nodded. “Don’t look so sullen boys! Are you losing hope?” Peter asked, he was satisfied when the boys looked up at him once again. “We will find a way. We will find a way, just needs a bit more time… just like when we found Henry.” Peter said, smirking. The lost boys sighed, nodding. He knew that some of them were getting tired but they still believed which was better than nothing.

Felix followed him to his treehouse, closing the door behind him. “I know that look, what did the shadow tell you?” Felix asked him.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Felix.” Peter told him, crashing face first on his bed. Felix knew about his plans and he stood by his side. He was a true brother. He is a true brother. He didn’t know what he did to deserve such people in his life but he never questioned why they were there. They were there by his side because they wanted to be. “I can feel you judging. Stop it.” Peter muttered against the pillow. He grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at his brother when he could still feel Felix’s eyes on him. “What?” Peter asked, pushing himself to sit up. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Peter asked him, frowning at his best friend. “He didn’t tell me anything. He pretended to be Henry again.” Peter muttered under his breath. Honestly, Felix was such a worrywart. “How is the search coming?” Peter asked.

Felix looked at him and shook his head. “We’ve been through the island more times we can count. We haven’t found the portal.” Felix told him. “Yet, anyway. But we will.” Felix added quickly. “Well, it’s a good thing you never fall for his impersonation, isn’t it?” Felix shrugged. They settled in a comfortable silence until one of the lost boys called Felix outside. “We’ll find a way.” He said, reassuringly to Peter but Peter had a feeling it wasn’t him Felix was reassuring. He heard Felix asking the boy what he wanted and it was quiet again.

Peter crashed on the bed and when he opened his eyes. There was a small pouch on his table with a note. He grabbed it and gingerly opened it. There was a magic bean inside but it didn’t look like one of the regular magic beans grown by the giants in the other realm. It had a golden colour, and it looked bigger than usual. Peter put it down and turned his attention to the piece of parchment attached to the pouch.  He had a feeling that it came from the shadow. He opened the letter and he felt a weight lifted in his heart.  _You found your way. Accept the consequences no matter what they are. You made your choice._  They finally found a way, a way to Henry, a way back to a semi-normal life. They were going to Storybrooke and Peter didn’t want to think about consequences, not now anyway. That’ll be a bridge he’ll cross when the time comes; but not now. He heard an eerie squawk coming from behind him and he didn’t notice until now a three eyed raven was watching him. 


End file.
